characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Egbert
"A young man stands in his bedroom." ~John's first Appearence |-|Base= |-|Upgraded= |-|God-Tier= Summary John Egbert 'is the first Protaganist on homestuck, he was just young boy with a normal life until he found a game called Sburb (things get alot darker) Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C, Low 8-C to 8-C | 5-B | 2-A | 1-B Name: 'John Egbert, ectoBiologist, ghostyTrickster, Heir of Breath '''Origin: 'Homestuck 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''13 (At the beginning of the series), 16 (at end of the series) '''Classification: '''Human, God Tier, Sburb Player 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics | Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly - can only truly die via conceptual destruction if his death isn't heroic or just) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Intangibility, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Time Paradox Immunity. 'Attack Potency: Peak Human '''(could fight at some point with multiple imps at once but got knock out) | '''Small Building to Building level '''with Weapons (Created TELESCOPIC SASSACRUSHER which can easly damage a building sized ogre ) '''Possibly Higher. | Planet level '(Conjures planet level winds, should be comparable to Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring jack ) | '''Multiverse level+ '(Was capable of harming fully prototyped jack) | 'Hyperversal level '(Fused off with the ultimate weapon which is the only thing that can defeat lord english) '''Speed: Peak Human'' | Possibly Superhuman | ''FTL+ (should be comparable to 3x prototyped jack)' | Immeasurable' (Can simply will himself to any point in space and time, was able to be on par with bec noir). | Immesurable, true Omnipresent (Exists in all points and area's of Space-Time, being fully capable of willing himself anywhere and everywhere he likes with a thought omnipresent Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman '(Could lift giant hammers with Remote Ghost Gauntlets) | At least '''Class Z '(Capable of moving moons and smaller planets) | 'Unknown | Immesurable ' 'Striking Strength: Peak Human | Small Building to Building Class '(Was able to strike building sized orges) | 'Planetary | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal ' 'Durability: Small Building level '(Was beaten by two Ogres and was like he got no damage at all) | 'Planet level | Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to fight with bec noir) | '''Hyperverse Level Stamina: Very High '''(Capable of fighting enemies for a day) | '''Limitless | Limitless | Limitless ' 'Range: Melee | Extended Melee | Planetary | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal ' '''Standard Equipment: '''Various Types of Hammers 'Intelligence: Above Average ' '''Weaknesses: None ' '''Key: Base | Upgrades/with Weapons | Non-Mastered God Tier | Mastered God tier | After Mastering The Ultimate Weapon Notes: '''here Fights '''Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Category:Homestuck Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:MS Paint Adventures